johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What if~The White Army won the Russian Civil War?
A lot of nations had some form of civil strife, but none that had such an impact on world history like the Russian Civil War. Where Tsar Nicolas the 2nd was overthrown, and Russia's involvement in World War 1 had caused a communist uprising which led to a Civil War which led to the deaths of nearly 2 million people, because of the Red Army's victory, it dictated world events which led to another World War and even a military arms race which nearly led to Nuclear Annihilation. But what if in an alternate realty, the White Army won the Russian Civil War, how would it change the history of the modern world would be? This is what this page will cover, but first (and as always) some historical context. Just scroll down to the "What if?" part of this page if you want to read about the alternate scenario. Real History It all began in the year 1905 when Tsar Nicolas the 2nd couldn't handle people who are around this time getting tired of the ruler making all of the decisions which led to the first Russian Revolution, because of this Tsar Nicolas created the "Duma" so he can share power with this new body in charge. Then the inevitable happened: World War 1 began. Russia wanted to get in on the action, but that decision proved disastrous for Russia as more people became infuriated and with a massive food shortage, another revolution soon began in 1917. The February Revolution began as Tsar Nicolas tried to quell the protesters, but failed. His train was eventually stopped by these protesters and the Tsar Dynasty in Russia ended as Nicolas was forced to step down and had no legitimate heir. A Provisional Government took over, this new Government (led by Alexander Kerensky) decided to continue Russia's involvement in the war, this would again infuriate the Russian masses, especially another political party which was underground called the Bolsheviks. In October of 1918, The Bolsheviks rallied against the Provisional Government at Petrograd and ousted the Provisional Government from office and took over, this would begin the Russian Civil War. This war would rage for about 4 years (taking 2 million Russians in the process). The Red Army quickly took the Russian cities, but still the White Army fought valiantly and created a stale mate which would last a few months. But by 1919, the Red Army broke through the stale mate and gained a huge advantage, pushing back the White Army to Siberia, for the next few years, they even took somewhat an advantage by using Gorilla Warfare and even re-took some regions in Siberia as the Red Army was occupied by not just Non-Bolshevik forces loyal to the white army, but also the small Green Army as well as Japan. But by 1923, the White Army's fate was sealed and surrendered later that year. Thus, the USSR was formed and would influence world history for the next 70 years. What if? Now for the big question, what if the White Army won the Russian Civil War? How would this effect our modern history? This alternate scenario is actually unlikely to happen, unless several factors are in place. 1. Strong Leadership amongst the White Army: The White Army lacked strong leadership and that is one of the reasons why they eventually lost. Though, if they had a much better leadership, they would have a much better chance against the Red Army. '2. Better Weapons: '''For the most part, both sides were pretty equal when it came to weapons, but ever slightly did the Red Army had better weapons than what was fielded by the White Army. If the White army had all of the weapons to match that of the Red Army, maybe again would they had a chance. '''3. Better Support from the masses: '''Probably the most important assett of the Russian Civil War, in our reality, the majority of Russians rallyed behind the Bolsheviks because of their difference in governing and their disinterest in World War 1, some members of the White Army eventually joined the Red Army (one of the reasons why the Red Army was able to gain the advantage in the civil war). However, if the White Army had some of the similar political ideologies as the Bolsheiks did, again would they have the advantage. In this laternate reality, a better equipped and supported White Army was able to break the stale mate and gained the advantage over the Red Army, thus the White Army was able to re-take Moscow and Petrograd and silence the Bolshevik party and oust them from power. Now, who would rukle this new Russia? It wouldn't be Alexander Kerensky, but another Alexander: ''Alexander Kolchak. Alexander Kolchak was an admiral of the Russian Navy, and eventually led the White Army in the Russian Civil War, and he would be very likely be the new leader of Russia if the White Army won the Civil War. How would this new Russia be ruled by? Well, it wouldn't be communist (obviously) but under the ruling of Kolchak, it would still be a military dictatorship, this would continue to spread agner amonst the Russian masses as some tried hard to get rid of an autocratic leader only for another in another form to come into power. Despite this, it would be nationalist, but they also wanted to remain a good relationship with it's allies (namely all of Europe as well as the USA) though it's difficult to say what would these relationships be for Russia and their allies since the White Movement had no set foreign policy and were defeated before they actually set one. What about other nations like Germany? Well, some Russians hated the Germans (because of what they did to them in the first World War, but of course, the Bolsheviks were given finds by the Germans to remain stable and protest against the Provisional Government. In this alternate reality with the White Army's victory, it would be an issue the new Russian government would have to deal with. Speaking of Germany, what would happen to it, it lost the war. Would the Nazis still rise to power, now that Russia is under a different government and probably wouldn't industrialize fast as it did in our reality, the Nazis could win the European war? Perhaps. But there is a better chance that the Nazis wouldn't rise to power at all. One of the reasons for that is because the White Movement in our reality were also Anti-Semitic (though not to the extent of the Nazis in our reality), so there would be no reason for Hitler to rise. So, would this mean no World War 2. More than likely, there would be no WW2, *but* this new Russian government would probably be mistrusted by the west but just not to the extent as with the USSR in our reality. What else happens in this alternate reality? Japan would still declare war on the USA, and attacks Pearl Harbor. But in this alternate reality without a war in Europe the USA can focus all of their attention on the Pacific Theater. However one thing would probably be different, the Atomic Bomb wouldn't be used. This is thanks in large part of the Nazis in late 1938 when they discovered on how to split the Atom's Nucleus. In this alternate reality without Nazi Germany coming to power this scientific discovery is not found until later. So, what happens? The USA and Japan agree to a cease fire since the Japanese are well entrenched throughout the Pacific, and no real ally to help them in a potential invasion of Japan. It is also likely that the relations between the USA and Japan would be sour (though not like the relations between the USA and the USSR in our reality) as the USA would be a growing power (like it is in our reality) whereas Japan would still be under a single ruling autocratic government still stuck in the past. China would be altered in this reality as well. Without communism taking over Russia, communism would probably fail in the Chinese Civil War too. Here the Chinese Nationalst Army would defeat Mao Tse Tung's communist party. But that wouldn't mean everything would be honky-dory, the Chinese Nationalists would still have to deal with the Japanese Empire as they would still hold some regions in China (namely Manchuria) though they may get some help from the USA, but this would also break the agreement they made with the Japanese, throwing the USA and Japan into another conflict, especially if it's right after the Pacific War as both sides are weary of war, though Japan would have the most difficult time as it is the most depleted of manpower and resources. The biggest possitive effects of this alternate reality is that there would be no Cold War, no military arms race, and no possibility for a Nuclear War, this may also change the propaganda system in western nations about Russia. But this is just one possibility, another is that because Russia would be under a military dictatorship, and if the Russia citizens fail to overthrow this new government that this would concern the west who would then declare war against the new Russian Government. This would make this alternate reality almost the same as it is in our reality: A world war and maybe even a military arms race (without Nukes of course). But the real aspects of this alternate reality is in a way where it is impossible to predict. But one thing can be assumed is that communism would be just a mere footnote in our modern history, it would be discredited or not mentioned at all, or the USA would find another opponent to discredit in Japan, creating another nation for US citizens to hate. That is all for this page, what would you think would happen if the White Army won the Russian Civil War? Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.